El renacer del amor
by AutumnWriters
Summary: es una historia sobre como seria el romance entre reneesme & jacob, se presentaran muchos problemas porque ella cree que es un chico que acaba de conocer pero lo que no sabe esque el es su amor desde que nacio 3
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

** Inicio **

**-"entrecomillado": Onomatopeyas, títulos, suposiciones.**

_**-cursiva:**_** pensamientos, diálogos descritos por el autor.**

**-Asteriscos*: palabras con aclaraciones al final del texto.**

_….-….-…-…._

_& Aquí estaba yo preparando mis cosas porque mañana será mi primer día en el bachillerato de la push entrare a primer semestre , Por fin mi padre Edward Cullen me había dado permiso con ayuda de mi tía Alice le dije que quería venir aquí por que quedaba cerca de la casa pero en realidad ese no es el motivo, el verdadero motivo es porque en esta escuela va un chico guapo que conocí el otro día en la plaza mientras iba de compras con mi madre Isabella Swan de Cullen creo que ella lo conoce porque se le quedo viendo cosa que mi madre no hace normalmente, recuerdo que ese dia que lo vi sentí algo raro como que lo conocía de tiempo atrás pero no recuerdo donde su cara se me hacía muy familiar o solo tal vez estaba tan guapo que haci lo quería ver, espero que mañana me vaya bien, espero verlo…_

"toc,toc"

_Oh no aquí viene de nuevo_

-¿Quién?- dijo con voz calmada

-¡Quien más tu tia alice!- grito con voz alegre

-Pasa tía- dijo con voz un poco mas alegre

-Tu & yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, dime porque tanta insistencia con esa escuela si puedes ir a una mas cercana en la ciudad?- dijo con tono de broma

La chica de caireles rojizos & ojos dorados claro & blanca llamada reneesme se torno de color rojo como tomate & bajo la mirada

-Yo s-o-l-o n-o lo s-e – Dijo avergonzada & tartamudeando cosa que no hacia casi nunca.

-Reneesme Cullen Swan, que rayos te pasa ¿Por qué tartamudeas & porque te avergüenzas? ¿Qué acaso no confías en la tía Alice?- dijo indignada la vampira de pelo corto & ojos dorados.

Reneesme bajo la cabeza & se paró de la cama donde estaba sentada platicando con su tía & se metió a su closet el cual era como otro cuarto dentro del suyo, con la excusa de buscar ropa, de tal manera de no contestarle a su tía.

-Reneesme vamos dime confía en mí- le dijo mientras corriendo en velocidad de luz llegó hacia aquel cuartito para darle un abrazo.

- Esta bien tía pero prométeme no decirle nada a mama & menos a papá creo que morirían- Dijo reneesme con las mejillas aun rojas

-Promesa eterna- Le dijo Alice para que entrara en confianza de nuevo.

& justo cuando reneesme le empezaría a contar a su tía…

"Toc toc"

-Pase- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Soy yo Edward- dijo el padre de reneesme un chico alto de peli dorado & ojos dorados, vampiro al igual que su hermana Alice.

-Bravo Edward Cullen tenias que ser tan oportuno, que no vez que estamos platicando sobre chicos & los peligros cosas de chicas que no te incumben- dijo en tono sarcástico & bromista

-Hmm, bueno no importa ¿pero espera no crees que mi niña está muy chica para ese tipo de temas?- dijo Edward con tono gruñón & frunciendo el ceño

-Papa ya no soy una niña ya tengo 15 casi 16 ya estoy en edad- Dijo reneesme algo molesta

-Ya la oíste, aparte está bien imagínate todos esos humanos adolescentes con la hormona a lo máximo es mejor que la jovencita sepa algunas cosas ¡no crees?- dijo Alice un poco más seria.

-Pero esas pláticas le tocan a su madre- dijo Edward en tono cerio.

-Pero Bella esta de caza & llega mañana- dijo Alice.

-Bueno está bien 30 minutos más & Ness se duerme ¿está bien?- Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a las dos.

-Si papa- dijo reneesme.

Después Edward se fue, dejándolas por fin solas.

-¿Bueno en que nos quedamos?- Dijo Alice retomando el tema.

-Es que en la plaza vi un chico muy guapo que paso junto a mi mama & a mi & mama se le quedo viendo al chico cosa que ella nunca hace pero los se veían con una cara de rencor extrema & luego me miro a mi con ojos tiernos al ver eso mi mama apresuro el paso hasta dejarlo atrás, luego al venir acá vi que el iba tras de nosotras en el coche & se bajo en la escuela la push y como era tan lindo quise inscribirme ahí, sé que es estúpido pero así es- dijo reneesme entre risitas.

-Exactamente como era aquel chico- Dijo Alice entre ricitas y susurrando.

-Pelo negro, ojos café obscuro, fuerte, trabado & juraría que tiene cuadros, labios hermosos & llevaba una moto- dijo reneesme suspirando.

-No puede ser, Ness es hora de dormir buenas noches- Dijo Alice pasmada después de escuchar la descripción.

Luego la ayudo a preparar su cama a una velocidad impactante

-¿Que pasa tía Alice porque reaccionas así acaso lo conoces?- Dijo reneesme sacada de onda por la respuesta de su tía.

-No Ness pero es hora de dormir, Hasta mañana- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

,-,.,,.,-,-,.-,,-,-,-,-,-,.,.,-,.,-,,-.,-,-,.,-,,. ,-,-.,-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,-,-,..,-,-,,- ,-,-,-,-,-,.,-,-,-,,-,;-,-,-,-,,-

**_Holo: 3_**

**_Espero les vaya gustando, les recuerdo que lo estoy haciendo sola & con otro tipo de personajes a los que los tenemos acostumbrados espero les guste, si algo hice mal o no les gusto dejen tus comentarios _**

**_Gracias, criaturitas del señor 3_**

**_Yami-chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Primer dia"_**

_Anteriormente: Reneesme esta apunto de entrar a bachillerato & los cullen están felices sobre todo alice que es su confidente, & le cuenta su primer encuentro con el chico de sus sueños el que ve inalcanzable & desconocido sin saber la verdad._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Ya había amanecido las 6:30 marcaban en el reloj & el despertador no paraba de sonar, hasta que logro despertar a reneesme que al escucharlo lo golpeo hasta apagarlo, entre cobijas se estira lista para pararse & arreglarse, después de 5 minutos logro bajarse de la gran cama con sabanas de seda azules, para ponerse sus pantuflas y dirigirse al baño, al entrar al baño se dispuso a tomar un baño de burbujas en la gran tina & estar ahí unos 15 minutos.

Despues de haber transcurrido esos 15 minutos salió de la bañera envuelta en una gran toalla blanca, para luego ponerse crema con olor a coco que su abuelo Carlisle le había traido de parís, luego se dirijio al lavamanos a lavarse los dientes, después de todo eso fue tarareando hasta su gran closet, donde fue al area de pantalones & escojio el que mejor le quedaba a su cuerpo, un pantalón Prada de mezclilla & una blusa blanca con tennis blancos & su cinturón Gucci que su tia alice le había regalado, luego se maquillo algo natural & se peino con el pelo suelto & se perfumo con el perfume que le había regalado su mama.

"Toc, toc"

-Pasa- Dijo reneesme

-Hola princesa, pero que hermosa te vez, ven & dale un abrazo a mamá- dijo orgullosa la vampira esposa de Edward blanca ojos rojos & cabello rojiso & sonrisa hermosa.

Ness solto el cepillo & corrió ah abrasar a su mamá

-Mama crei que no llegarías a dejarme a mi primer dia, gracias por estar aquí tequiero mama- Dijo Ness mientras la seguía abrazando emocionada

-Te lo prometi , pero apurate para que puedas tomar tu vaso de batido de fresa*- Dijo Bella mientras cerraba la puerta.

Reneesme se apuro para bajar eh irse rápido ya no podía aguantar mas las ancias de ver su escuela, asi que bajo corriendo las grandes escaleras, una vez abajo toda la familia estba ahí para decearle suerte.

-Princesa apurate a tomarte tu batido que ya nos vamos, te espero en el coche ¿ en cuál coche quieres que te lleve?- Dijo Bella con tono de felicidad.

-En el ferrari, ¿Puedo abuelo carl?- Dijo reneesme con tono de suplica.

-Claro, Princesa eres la preferida todos son tuyos el que quieras- Respondio Carlisle

-Gracias abuelo- Respondio Renesme mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Bueno ya me voy deséenme suerte- Dijo reneesme dirigiéndose a todos y despidiéndose de todos, para luego agarrar su mochila Gucci color crema que le había regalado su tío emmet.

Al subirse al coche los nervios aumentaban & durante todo el camino fuer en silencio & escuchando el disco de Bella mientras la llevaba al colegio.

Al llegar al colegio, se despidió de su mama & se bajo del coche.

Al entrar escucho un anuncio que decía " _Para todos los alumnos las listas para cada semestre esta en la pizarra al lado de la dirección" _

Reneesme corrió hacia aquella pizarra para buscar su nombre justo cuando estaba frente a ella empezó a buscar en eso al voltear vio a aquel chico de piel morena & ojos negros junto a ella viendo donde había sido colocado, asi que ella vio en la misma hoja que el & para gran fortuna vio su nombre en el mismo salón. 1er semenstre B, ella al ver eso no pudo evitar su sonrisa, asi que se apresuro a salir del amontonamiento de alumnos en eso alguien le hablo.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Jacob black pero llamame jake- Dijo el chico peli negro.

-¿Disculpa me has hablado a mi?-Dijo reneesme incrédula de que aquel chico le estuviera hablando a ella.

-Así es ah ti te hablo, Creo que nos toca en el mismo salón ¿No?- Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Asi es, Por sierto me llamo Reneesme cullen pero mi familia me llama Ness o Nessie- dijo sonriente reneesme

-¿Cullen de los hijos del doctor cullen?-Dijo Jacob mas serio.

-¿Si porque algún problema?-Dijo Renessme un poco confundida.

-No, por nada…Bueno no ah de estar por tocar el timbre vamos al salón ¿te parece?- Pregunto Jacob.

-Claro, sirve de que vaya conociendo las instalaciones… Por sierto aquí como funciona, te cambias de salón por materia o el maestro viene hacia el salón?- Dijo reneesme para sacar platica.

-No, gracias al cielo los maestros vienen al salón & te puedes salir entre una clase & otra por si quieres comprar- Dijo Jacob.

-Tienes razón- dijo entre risas reneesme.

-Mira ya llegamos al salón- Le dijo Jacob mientras gentilmente le abria la puerta para que ella primero pasara.

-Muchas gracias, Jacob- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Ven, siéntate junto a mi- dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba.

-Esta bien- Dijo Reneesme.

En eso la maestra llego, era una maestra alta con muchas caderas pelo negro & con una voz gangosa y fuerte.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes, Bueno yo soy su maestra de química mi nobre es Constanza & vengo a ser su maestra no su psicóloga, hoy nos presentaremos todos.- digo siendo algo gruñona.

Durante los 50 minutos de la clase todos se presentaban con todos & fue algo exausto.

& asi transcurrieron las siguientes 3 horas, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 10:20 el reloj sono para dar paso al receso.

,-,.,,.,-,-,.-,,-,-,-,-,-,.,.,-,.,-,,-.,-,-,.,-,,. ,-,-.,-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,-,-,..,-,-,,- ,-,-,-,-,-,.,-,-,-,,-,;-,-,-,-,,-

**_Hola criaturitas del señor 3_**

**_Gracias por leer este fanfic estoy haciéndolo mientras escucho música asi que ando mega inspirada todo esto lo estoy haciendo en un solo dia, muy bien ahora les dire los arteriscos_**

**_Batido de fresa: esto le dice Bella para no decir tu baso de sangre recordemos que reneesme es mitad vampiro mitad humana, se que no menciono eso pero es obio & lo que ella quiere es ser una chica medio normal pero lo que no se espera es que mas adelante ser una chica normal es lo que menos desea._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_El primer castigo:3_**

_Anteriormente: Los cullen se enteran que reenesme esta enamorada de Jacob black & Bella va en contra de esa amistad pero Edward le recuerda que Jacob es de cosas no normales pero no dice que para que reenesme no se entere continuna leyendo para ver que pasa.. chan chan 3 _

,-,.,,.,-,-,.-,,-,-,-,-,-,.,.,-,.,-,,-.,-,-,.,-,,. ,-,-.,-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,-,-,..,-,-,,- ,-,-,-,-,-,.,-,-,-,,-,;-,-,-,-,,-

Ya era martes, faltaba menos para el viernes reneesme estaba emocionada por el baile al llegar a la escuela el martes, iba caminando justamente para bajar las escaleras en eso un charco de agua provoco que ella estuviera a punto de caerse de las escaleras pero Jacob llego & la ayudo a no caerse para después reclamarle.

-¿Qué acaso eres tan estúpida recurrentemente?- Le pregunto enojado.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Jacob?-Dijo confundida por la forma en la que la trato.

-Disculpa, no debi hablarte asi- Dijo Jacob apenado.

-Dejame pensarlo- Dijo Reneesme mientras se retiraba del lugar.

"Como se atrevía Jacob a decirme eso cuando ayer me trato tan bien, se ve que es muy hipócrita mejor me voy con cuidado seré menos confiada" Penso reneesme en sus adentros.

Al llegar al salón para la clase de civica se dirigió a su lugar, momentos después Jacob se sentó a su lado como si nada.

-Podrias moverte de lugar por favor, no quiero estar cerca de un loco bipolar- dijo ella moviéndose de lugar, justo enfrente.

Jacob la siguió & se sento junto a ella retándola.

-Pues que crees este bipolar quiere sentarse cerca de ti asi que por mas que te muevas ire tras de ti- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Quien eres para hacer esto?- dijo Reneesme indignada.

-Quien tu quieras que sea reneesme, quien tu quieras & necesites- dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Ah si pues, que crees? No quiero que seas nada- dijo ella cada vez mas molesta.

-Pues en ese caso… sere tu todo- Dijo el con una mirada tierna.

Ella se levanto & se salió de la clase sin importarle que estuviera apunto de empezar.

Se fue al baño & se puso a llorar de coraje, porque no soportaba ese tipo de personas, justo cuando ella hiba a salir de el baño para labarse la cara escucho que Jacob le gritaba….

-Si no sales entrare sin importar que no pueda, dejame disculparme por lo que te dije- Advirtio Jacob.

-No te atrevas Jacob black… te lo advierto- Dijo reneesme enojada.

En eso cuando abrió la puerta para salir de donde estaba el wc, Jacob estaba ahí parado muy provocativamente con una camisa blanca básica & chamarra de cuero, reneesme al verlo ahí & asi no pudo evitar morderse los labios de forma provocativa pero de pronto recordó lo patan que se porto asi que pronto recupero la cabeza para poder contestarle.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- dijo furiosa gritándole.

El agacho la cabeza le tomo la mano & se la beso, diciéndole…

-Pequeña Ness, que desde que te vi iluminaste mi mirada con ese color de ojos, ¿podrias disculparme?- Dijo el muy tiernamente.

-Eso es muy lindo Jacob & si te perdono- dijo ella conmivida por su actitud tan linda.

Luego Jacob mirándola a los ojos le dio un beso en la mejilla & salió del baño.

Luego ella se quedo un poco mas de tiempo para que la gente no lo viera con malos ojos

15 minutos después se dispuso a salir del baño para reincomporarse a la clase de civica, al entrar no vio a Jacob asi que se preocupo pero ya no podría volver a salir, pero cuando ella se sento el maestro la regaño & le dijo.

-Reneesme Cullen, por favor permanesca afuera ya que se salió sin importar que estuviera presente a mi tampoco me importa, asi que esperame afuera con Jacob que al final de la clase hablare con ustedes - Dijo el maestro molesto

-Esta bien-Dijo ella mientras salía del aula.

Al salir del aula, se puso a caminar & en eso Jacob le hablo.

-Oye, Hoy son 3 horas de civica y nos dejo fuera- dijo Jacob queriendo llegar a un punto.

-ajam, que quieres decir con eso?- Dijo ella sin entender.

-Bueno me preguntaba si quieres ir a dar un paseo en mi moto por el bosque-Dijo el con cara picara.

-mmm… interesante tu propuesta, pero nos acabamos de conocer tal vez otro dia esta bien?- dijo ella justificando su respuesta.

-Jajajajaja o eso cres tu-dijo entre dientes Jacob.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo ella

-¿Cómo es que lograste escucharme si lo dije demasiado bajo?-Dijo el incrédulo.

-Y-o n-o l-o s-e.-Dijo ella tartamudeando.

-¿tartamudeas?- dijo el incrédulo

-S-o-l-o c-u-a-n-d-o e-s-t-o-y m-u-y n-e-r-v-i-o-s-a – dijo ella explicándole.

-Bueno esta bien no te atacare con preguntas de ese tipo esta bien?- dijo el omitiendo eso.

-Muchas gracias jake- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

& asi se pusieron a platicar pero ah la mitad de la segunda hora a ella le dio mucho sueño & como estaban sentados en el suelo se acosto en las piernas de Jacob & se durmió chupándose el dedo algo que hacia desde que nació & Jacob recordó que el le quitaba el dedo & ella agarraba el suyo & lo chupaba en lugar de el de ella asi que quiso intentarlo & cuidadosamente le quito el dedo de la boca & ella agarro el de Jacob, el sintió una gran emoción al sentirse conectado con ella después de haberla esperado tanto; luego como 10minutos después de eso ella despertó & se dio cuenta que estaba chupando el dedo de Jacob, y ella apenada le explico.

-Que pena jake, ya te deje todo el dedo mojado que avergonzada estoy- dijo ella muy decepcionada de si misma por que se avergonzaba de esa mania que tenia desde niña.

-No te preocupes, estamos en confianza aparte ya se que estoy bien rico JAJAJAJA- lo dijo con una carcajada la cual contagio a reneesme.

-JAJAJA, si ya lo note- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Que hermosa te vez sonriendo asi que bonito- dijo el agarrándole con la mano su suave & tersa cara.

-muchas gracias jake pero no tan perfecta como la tuya- dijo ella en tono coqueto.

-Por dios señorita Cullen usted me esta coqueteando- Dijo Jacob bromeando

-Descubrelo- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Ah me retas, no te lo recomiendo-dijo el siquiendole el coqueteo.

-Que me haras, si te reto?- dijo ella sonriendo.

En eso Jacob le robo un beso de piquito.

-exactamente eso- dijo el sonriendo.

-wow claro, pues te retare mas seguido- dijo ella feliz por ese pequeño piquito.

-No te enojaste por el piquito*?- dijo Jacob confundido.

-Porque habría de hacerlo si fue un beso inocente- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

-eres una dulzura de niña- dijo el muy feliz.

-Pero ya no lo hagas de nuevo hasta que seamos algo ¿si?- dijo ella ruborizada.

-Me parece perfecto, mi Ness- Dijo Jacob conforme con eso.

En eso sono el timbre, & rápido se pararon del suelo para atender al maestro que enfurecido los regaño

-Pero que se han creido ustedes dos, para irse asi de mi clase?- pregunto Jacob

-Pues queríamos ir al baño- respondió Jacob.

-Pues honestamente no me importa asi que los dos se iran a limpiar las albercas hoy asi que pasen a las oficinas a llamar a sus casas para avisar que se van 3 horas mas tarde- dijo el maestro.

-¿Qué, acaso usted cree que no tenemos vida que?- dijo Jacob empezando a molestarse.

-4 horas si sigues asi- dijo el maestro.

-Jake, calmate- le susurro reneesme.

-esta bien- dijo jake.

Asi que los dos se dirigieron a las oficinas para pedir el teléfono.

Cuando llegaron ella llamo primero… & le contesto su madre.

-Bueno?-Contesto Bella.

-Mama, me quedare hasta mas tarde 3 horas mas porque me castigaron-explico rápidamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Bella imprecionada.

-Haya te explico pero solo te aviso- Dijo Ness

-Si hija nos vemos luego- dijo bella para colgar.

Luego le presto el teléfono a jake ,Jake fingió porque el se hiba solo.

Al acabar la llamada se dirigieron a la zona de albercas .

,-,.,,.,-,-,.-,,-,-,-,-,-,.,.,-,.,-,,-.,-,-,.,-,,. ,-,-.,-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,-,-,..,-,-,,- ,-,-,-,-,-,.,-,-,-,,-,;-,-,-,-,,-

**_Criaturitas del señor3_**

**_Tal vez se preguntan porque se besaron tan rápido pero mas adelante verán porque no es que reneesme sea fácil ni nada pero esque este romanse venia desde antes asi que sigan leyendo para enterarse. 3..2..1 arteriscos._**

**_*piquito: es un beso sencillo como un rose, sin lujuria ni pasión si no ternura & delicado_**

**_Gracias por todo 3_**

**Yami-chan.**


End file.
